20 Themes  Maoucentric
by Sheeps
Summary: A collection of short thoughts from the Maou's perspective, using 20 Themes. No particular point in the story line, mild spoilers for Murata if you haven't watched that far.


**01. Cycles**

Yuuri is so very predictable. He can be in great danger himself, yet never stir the spirit of the Maou inside him. Yet all it takes is the suffering of someone else, and Yuuri's temper flares even faster than Wolfram's. After the Maou leaves him, Yuuri falters, needing a moment to recover from the overflow of maryoku that comes with the arrival of the Maou. Though the situation may change, the order of events always remains the same.

**02. Showing off**

The Maou can't help it. When you have that much maryoku, why shouldn't he be showing it off? Okay, so that one time with the bones and the garbage on the ship might have been overdoing it a bit, but he is the Maou for petesakes! If he wants to create giant mud puppets or monsters of wood, then he can do it! There's no fun in his punishments if he doesn't leave a big impression on those watching him.

**03. Act your age**

He can't exactly remember how old he is, or if he even existed before Yuuri. Still, the Maou can't help but feel that he's the mature one of the two, and definitely much cooler. Only he can pull off the fierce eyes, long flowing hair, and the dramatic hand waving as he inflicts punishment on the deserving. Sixteen year old clumsy, wibbling Yuuri just doesn't stand a chance against his personified temper.

**04. Daybreak**

In the early hours of the morning, when Wolfram and Yuuri are sound asleep, the Maou takes control of the body. He likes to sit on the windowsill and watch the sun come up until Yuuri's conscious begins to stir and he's forced to retreat. There's something about the way the sunlight looks across Wolfram's pretty face that the Maou can't resist waking up to look at.

**05. Frozen**

Yuuri has soft black eyes, so expressive that it is never hard to tell what's going on in his head. The Maou has eyes like black ice, emotionless and almost cruel. While he would rather stare coldly at his opponents, there have been times when he's turned those eyes on Yuuri's friends. The Maou remembers clearly the look on Gwendal's face when the man ordered him to stop his mud puppet. Even the normally stone-faced Mazoku couldn't hold against the Maou's frozen glare. And that was just the way he liked it.

**06. Homespun**

The Maou has never been picky about what he wears. Sure, he would prefer to be shirtless like the first time he was called (only because he's sure it'll get a reaction out of Wolfram) but Yuuri's clothes are fine as well. Still, he can't help but enjoy the knitted sweater Yuuri received from Gwendal last Christmas. It matches his eyes so nicely.

**07. Flowers in the ashes**

The Maou often wonders what life would be like in Shin Makoku if Yuuri had never made it back to his "real" world. He knows that it had not been in a very good state when they arrived, and while things started out rather rough, Yuuri has done more for this world than anyone had ever dreamed he would. Like the flowers that grow in the ashes of a burned forest, Yuuri has managed to bring life and joy to a world on the brink of war. And the Maou doesn't believe for one second that they could have managed it without Yuuri.

**08. Lost your temper**

Not too many people can claim that when they lose their temper they become another person with explosive maryoku and a knack for bringing about divine punishment. As the personification of Yuuri's temper, the Maou can't help but feel a little self-righteous in what he does. It's all in the name of justice baby. Though he is known for getting a little out of hand at times, the Maou knows when to call it quits and let Yuuri take over. Unlike Yuuri, the Maou never loses his temper.

**09. A quick learner**

For a person flushed down the toilet into an unknown world, the Maou has to admit that Yuuri is a very adaptable teenager. Not only did he learn to manipulate his maryoku – with the Maou's help of course – but he only got better and better at it as time went on. The Maou can't help but wonder if Yuuri's as quick a learner at other things as well.

**10. Legend/lore**

There are all sorts of legends about Morugif, and the greatness of this amazing sword. Somehow, both Yuuri and the Maou can't bring themselves to believe that such a sword actually made it into legends. The Maou does have to admit that the sword is useful on occasion; however since Yuuri doesn't have the slightest clue on how to use it, it's better off in the treasure room. The Maou is content to let people fear him simply because he has the legendary sword locked away in storage, even if he doesn't use it. They don't have to know the truth about it.

**11. Remnants**

The Maou isn't stupid. He notices the looks that Murata sometimes gives Wolfram and him, whenever he thinks that either of them is too busy to notice. He knows that the way he acts he reminds the Great Sage of Shinou, just as Wolfram's looks remind him of the same person. While the Maou might have initially be concerned with such looks (especially directed towards fiancé), he knows that Murata is simply dealing with the remnants of old feelings and he lets the Great Sage be.

**12. Accident**

Yuuri is a very accident prone teenager. Whether it's because he's in the wrong place at the wrong time or he's simply clumsy, even the Maou doesn't know. However while Yuuri can get away with being a general spaz, the Maou doesn't get cut any slack. He can't just drop a block of wood on Conrad's head to stop him smirking and claim it was an accident. Stupid bodyguard, telling Wolfram to wait and let the people taunt Yuuri into calling the Maou. He would pay Conrad back for that one day...accidentally of course.

**13. Falling for the first time**

He remembers the first time he saw Wolfram, standing before him in the castle courtyard. Whether it was because the Maou was shirtless or for some reason (he was damn fine, obviously), the blonde Mazoku was blushing beet red. Had he not been acting on Yuuri's anger he would have stopped to consider the young man he'd been presented with. But he didn't have the time, and Yuuri passed out the moment he switched back. It was a pity really, that he hadn't got to know Wolfram, though he's sure Wolfram knows him. How could the blonde forget falling from the sky for the first time?

**14. Things you don't remember**

He knows that Yuuri doesn't remember a thing about what happens when he takes over. And quite frankly, the Maou prefers it that way. He knows that Yuuri would be upset about several things he's done, and he's glad that the friends Yuuri keeps don't have the heart to tell him. He's getting quicker and quicker about recovering though, and the Maou knows that one day Yuuri may be able to tap into his memories. But today is not that day, and he is content in bringing about justice without Yuuri breathing down his neck.

**15. The wide, wide world**

The Maou has been just about everywhere that Yuuri has been. His companion has a knack for attracting trouble of all kinds, each situation needing the help of the Maou's punishment to right the wrongs. While there's nothing like showing off to a bunch of Mazoku just how powerful their new king is, the Maou can't help but be slightly irked that in this wide, wide world, Yuuri hasn't yet found a place that doesn't require his divine justice.

**16. Ties/bonds**

The Maou has never met Yuuri face to face. It is impossible for them to both be present at the same time, and Yuuri never knows what his body does when the Maou is in control. The Maou doesn't know what Yuuri thinks about him, and is barely convinced that Yuuri knows he exists. Even so, that doesn't stop the Maou from believing in the bond that exists between them.

**17. Trial by fire**

The Maou refuses to get involved in any fights between Wolfram and Yuuri. Once was enough for him. He made his impression, shut Wolfram up, and then proceeded to dump him on his ass once it was all done. The Maou is quite convinced that Wolfram respects him, and would be a very amiable person to deal with on a regular basis. If only Yuuri would stop provoking him. One day, he was going to get himself burned taunting the fire user, and the Maou wasn't going to do anything to save him. Perhaps that would teach Yuuri not to play with fire.

**18. Scorched earth**

Both he and Yuuri remember the devastation caused by the opening of the first box. Though the Maou had managed to save the majority of the people that had been forced to stand before it as sacrifices, he had not managed to save the landscape. It's enough to make him pledge to save both humans and Mazoku, as the earth crumbled beneath his feet. He is glad that they are safely sealed now, though the memory of the scorched earth still haunts him sometimes.

**19. Wind and rain**

The Maou believes in making a good first impression. That was why when Yuuri called for him the first time, he refused to hold back. He may rarely use his beautiful water dragons in battle anymore, but the Maou is sure that the storm he brewed on his first appearance left a lasting mark on Yuuri's friends. If they ever underestimate him again, he'd be happy to show them exactly what the Maou is made of.

**20. The calm before the storm**

The Maou always knows when he's about to be called. While Yuuri's comrades may have originally ignored all the warning signs, the Maou knew them all too well. It starts when they enter a new town. Things go too smoothly, until BAM, Yuuri has thrown himself headfirst into some situation he feels needs rectifying. Then, once cornered, the real fun begins. Like the calm before the storm, Yuuri's voice barely contains his rage as he questions the wrong doers. The bangs cover his eyes, and then the Maou knows it's his time to shine.


End file.
